All That Matters
by avadakedavramyheart
Summary: Mr. Shue doesn't show up to practice. No one knows where he is. Kurt and Blaine go back to Kurt's place.


**Chapter 1**

"Blaine. I've got to get going," Kurt said, trying to pull away from his curly haired boyfriend.

"No. Please Kurt. I- I don't want you to leave me just yet. Can't you just skip rehearsal just this once? For me?" Blaine asked, his voice low and almost urgent. Kurt sighed.

"I don't know baby. I'm never _not_ there. People would get suspicious. You know how Santana is. She'll make up some bullshit and it will be around the school by tomorrow morning," he said his high voice sounding annoyed at the thought of the girl. Santana; god she irked the hell out of Kurt sometimes. Blaine stared at Kurt with his big brown eyes. Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes. His hand slid to Kurt's waist, and pulled him close.

"Can I come with you then?" Blaine asked, his eyes seeming to get bigger. The question surprised Kurt. He blinked a few times and was silent. Blaine tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows creasing in concern.

"Why so silent? Is that a no? Are you ashamed of me?" Blaine sputtered. Kurt brought a hand up and stroked his stubbly cheek. "No! No! You can come. Blaine Anderson don't you ever think I'm ashamed of you. I love you. I just didn't think you would ever want to come," he said. Kurt allowed his fingertips to trace down his jaw, down his neck. Blaine smiled brightly at that. He leaned forward and pressed his full pink lips to Kurt's. Kurt smiled and his heart did a flip when Blaine kissed him. His arms wrapped around the other boy's neck. His fingers began playing with his hair.

Finally Blaine pulled back. "Shall we go?" He asked with his large puppy dog smile. Kurt made a sound that sounded like a high-pitched giggle. Blaine had that effect on him. _Him and his damn mind blowing kisses_, Kurt thought jokingly. Blaine held out his strong, but soft hand for Kurt. Kurt smiled at him, biting his lower lip so he would not make another inhuman sound in result of the kiss the two had shared. Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked towards McKinley High School.

Once the boys arrived they were already running about fifteen minutes late. Kurt raced through the halls of the school, his tight jeans restricting his ability to maintain a fast speed. Blaine laughed his curls bouncing lightly on the top of his head after he raced through the halls of the school with his adorable boyfriend. When they made it to the room, Kurt stopped and adjusted his clothing and hair. He wiped a stray bead of sweat off his face, and held Blaine's hand as he walked through the door. Mr. Shuester was running late apparently. Kurt sank down into one of the plastic chairs. Blaine looked around the room, admiring the way things were set up. Blaine sat beside him. Rachel Berry turned her head away from Finn to Kurt and a curly haired boy she recognized instantly. She had shared a drunken kiss with him once, which had helped confirm he was very much gay. Rachel waved.

"Hi Kurt, Blaine," she said with a toothy smile. Kurt had managed to catch his breath and had one leg crossed over the other.

"Hello Rachel," He said. Blaine perked up as he heard his name being said in a greeting.

"Hi Rachel!" He said looking back at everyone. Finn was eying Blaine wearily, and Blaine felt uncomfortable so he looked away. Santana sat one seat behind Kurt. She was dressed in her usual Cheerios uniform. Now that Blaine thought about it, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen Santana without her uniform on. She smirked at him.

"Well hello there Blaine. What brings you here today?" She asked snidely. A smirk plastered on her face. Kurt balled his hands slightly. He wasn't sure why, but he did not like her tone of voice. Blaine rubbed the back of Kurt's right hand to help relax him.

"I wanted to come and watch. Kurt's to embarrassed to sing for me by himself." He said with a grin. Kurt bit his lower lip again, as his face flushed to a light pink color. Santana let out a laugh.

"There's more to see here then just your _boyfriend_ sing. Though I must say, he has a certain… talent… to hit those high notes. Don't you Hummel?" She said as she rested her hands on her knee. _ Stay calm Kurt. She's trying to make you mad. Trying to get you to react to her,_ Kurt thought to try and calm himself.

"I sure can hit those high notes, but you're the one who likes touching Brittany in places Finn wishes he could touch any girl," Kurt said, proud of himself for such a comeback. Santana gasped, her face going red. Fury washed over Santana and she stood up.

"Just because you have your boyfriend here Hummel doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with that," She growled at him. Her fingers curled into a fist that was about to go straight into Kurt's flawless face when a hand stopped her. She looked to the side to find out whose hand it was. Of course. It was Blaine's. He looked totally calm as he held her hand back.

"Santana. Please. Don't hurt him. What he said was rude, and probably hurt, but I really can't stand to see anyone to hurt Kurt," He said, looking like he was suppressing his own anger. Santana pulled her hand back. She scowled and sat back down, arms crossing over her chest. Kurt, who had brought his hands over his face, stared at his boyfriend. Blaine had just defended him. Blaine smiled sweetly again.

"Come on guys. I know we can all get along!" He said looking at everyone. Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement. Other's glared at each other and crossed their arms.

"Where the hell is Mr. Shue?" Finn muttered, not looking at Blaine. Blaine sighed dejectedly. He took his seat beside Kurt again. It had been at least twenty minutes since they were supposed to begin.

"Maybe he's riding his magical unicorn and forgot about Glee practice. Sometimes I do that," Brittany said, with a dreamy look on her face. Mercedes rolled her eyes. Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany, who was a few seats away. Kurt snorted. Brittany stared at Kurt.

"What? Mr. Tubbington and I love to ride our unicorn. We fly all over with him!" She continued with a smile. The rest of the Glee club were used to this by now. Blaine stared at her, head cocked to the side. He looked confused, but interested. Kurt leaned over to him.

"She never makes any sense. People usually just go along with it," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Blaine nodded and smiled at Brittany. He turned his attention back to the front. Still no Mr. Shue.

"Well. I'm out of here. He's not going to show up and I'm bored of waiting," Mercedes said as she stood up. She walked to the door and exited. Santana stood up.

"I'm out too," She said. "Come on Brit," She smiled over at the blond. Brittany stood up.

"I should feed Mr. Tubbington..." She said as Santana and her walked out. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What kind of name is _Mr. Tubbington_?" He muttered quietly rubbing his temples. Mike stood up.

"I'm kind of tired waiting too. Come on," Mike said, reaching his hand out so his girlfriend Tina could take it. Kurt had hardly noticed Tina. She had been so quiet. Tina took Mike's hand and they slowly stepped to the door and out the noiseless hallway. Artie hadn't even bothered to show up today anyway. All that was left were Kurt and Blaine, and then Rachel and Finn. Finn sighed and glanced at his girlfriend. Rachel shifted awkwardly.

"Maybe… maybe he's just late," she deducted staring towards the door. Finn sighed.

"It's been at least 30 minutes. And Glee rehearsal is only an hour long. He's not coming…" He said. Rachel frowned, and nodded in agreement. Kurt's eyes were narrowed. So he sat here, for thirty minutes when the dammed teacher wasn't even going to show up? He could have used this precious time to be making out with Blaine, or something else. Something that made him shiver just at the thought. Blaine stared at him.

"You okay? Are you cold?" Blaine asked noticing his shiver. Kurt blinked.

"No. No. I'm fine. Hey come on. Let's just go. He's not going to show," Kurt said with a smile. His hand brushed over the top of Blaine's. Blaine studied Kurt's beautiful hand and nodded. Finn watched them. He looked almost disgusted. His own brother… with a guy. The thought freaked him out. Rachel cleared her throat, reminding the couple there were other people around. Kurt pulled his hand back.

"Right. Blaine. Let's go," He said as he stood. Blaine grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room. They turned and headed for the parking lot. Blaine suddenly pinned him against a wall of lockers. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and kissed. Kurt smiled and kissed back. Blaine pulled back.

"I still didn't get to hear you sing," He said with a slight frown. Kurt studied him for a moment.

"I guess I'll have to fix that. Since you want to hear me _so_ bad," Kurt laughed, nose crinkling up slightly. Blaine smiled. He grabbed Kurt's hand and raced down the hallway.

"Blaine. You're going the wrong way!" Kurt laughed as he was pulled along. Blaine's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Right! I knew that!" He said with a chuckle as he sprinted the other way. The boys made it to Blaine's car. Blaine sank into the seat. He started the car and drove off towards the home of Kurt, and Burt Hummel. One hand was on the steering wheel; the other was wrapped around Kurt's slightly smaller hand.


End file.
